


Они курнули косячок и…

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Copious Ejaculation, Deepthroating, Drug-Induced Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Male Clothed Male, Oral Sex, PWP, Partial Nudity, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, neat freak
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: … упали и начали безобразничать.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. White/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Они курнули косячок и…

**Author's Note:**

> — оральный секс, массаж простаты, обильное семяизвержение, полностью и частично одетые герои (clothed male nude male), глубокая глотка (deep throat), чистоплюйство у одного из персонажей.

Капли спермы Оранжевого попали на одежду Ларри. Ларри немедленно опух от негодования. 

Тщательно мыть руки, прилежно расчёсываться, соблюдать чистоту — были его незыблемыми правилами. А Оранжевый гнусно их нарушил. Оказался слишком горячим, дойным.  
Ларри и подумать не мог, что в невысоком худощавом парне столько силы — чтобы покрыть Ларри целиком, как белой глазурью тортик. Рот Ларри, лицо Ларри, не то что одежду, а даже затылок, ёб его мать, ну как!..

Ларри стоял на коленях, обтекая — во всех смыслах. 

— Это твой первый минет? — вопросил Ларри, обтираясь тыльной стороной ладони. Только потом вспомнил, что в кармане брюк отутюженный платочек.  
— Уж точно не последний, — усмехаясь, довольно погладил свой член Оранжевый.  
Гнусный мелкий обильный паршивец!..  
Ларри расстегнул заляпанную рубашку и сообщил, что так дело не пойдёт. Или они продолжают целиком голыми, или Оранжевый учится кончать аккуратно, прицельно в рот. Ларри такого не потерпит — испорченного накрахмаленного воротничка, скользких от спермы пуговиц и пятен от брызнувшей радости.

— Зануда, — обронил Оранжевый, не пряча в горсть свой крепкий, медленно опадающий член.  
— И аккуратист, да? — добавил с некоторым удивлением. 

Ларри забрюзжал, что да, сука, внешний вид важен, аккуратность — вещь главная, как мыть руки и держать в порядке голову, но тут Оранжевый опустился на колени и залепил поцелуем рот. 

Пересчитал все зубы горячим языком, скользнул по нёбу, засосал по чёртовы гланды.  
Притёрся грудью к груди, прижался плотно животом к животу, залез нахальными руками под ремень брюк Ларри. 

С удовольствием отметил приглушённым «Оу!» стояк Ларри и готовность Ларри.  
А потом нетерпеливо расстегнул ширинку, приспустил штаны и трусы с Ларри и всосал мягкими губами головку Ларри.

Ларри немедленно ухватил его за затылок и требовательно нажал вниз — разевай рот больше, бери основательно.  
У малыша оказалась горячая и глубокая глотка. Он ласкал Ларри под мошонкой, сжимал и тискал бёдра, дразнил пальцем, втискиваясь в полужопия.  
Развлекался на всю катушку.  
И насаживался ртом, словно на вафельный рожок мороженого. Губы растянулись и раскраснелись. В уголках блестела слюна. Язык под членом Ларри обнимал с обеих сторон, как узкая лодочка. 

Ларри вцепился ему в волосы, кончая глубоко в гортань. Не обращая внимания на невольно царапнувшие от его яростного оргазма зубы и ставшую тесной глотку. Вбивался, точно поршень в нежный бутон.

Оранжевый всё принял. А потом чуть надул щёки и, едва Ларри вытащил мокрый блестящий хер из его рта, прижался к отглаженным чёрным брюкам Ларри и провёл губами снизу до верху длинным движением.  
Оставляя такой же длинный влажный след от вдутой в него спермы.  
Ларри чуть не умер. Чуть — потому что был слишком расслаблен и беззащитен после охуенного оргазма. Поэтому не оторвал парню голову, а просто саданул коленом в подбородок. Не сильно. Для острастки.  
Оранжевый предсказуемо щёлкнул зубами. И заухмылялся:  
— Рубашка испорчена, брюки испорчены. Белый, надо продолжить твой стриптиз. 

Ларри опрокинулся на спину и сообщил, что Оранжевый обдолбанный дьявол. Тот его не слушал, а окончательно стащил и брюки, и трусы, и носки вместе с ботинками. Последние грохнулись об стену, отшвырнутые небрежным нетерпеливым движением. 

Оранжевый сообщил где-то из района пяток, что собирается вытрахать из мистера Белого всю его долбанную аккуратность. Поднялся наверх и оседлал бёдра Ларри. Вложил свой член в его руку. И развязно толкнулся — голый, алчущий. На обнажённом и растрёпанном Ларри.  
— Ну?


End file.
